Amnesia
by rosecoloredboi
Summary: Tris begins to train initiates with Tobias and everything in her life is perfect, until it isn't anymore. Tobias gets into an accident and suffers from amnesia. He forgets everything, including his loving relationship. Will Tris and Tobias fall in love again or fall apart? (No war)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is my first time writing a fanfiction in a while. I may or may not continue it based on the reviews. Also, I'm going to try not to make it** _ **too**_ **unrealistically fluffy but rest assured there will be fluff. Let me know what you think!**

CHAPTER 1 (Tris POV) :

They say If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were. In my case my love was torn away from me, I never had a chance to voluntarily set him free. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's rewind to the start.

After I graduated at the top of my initiate class in Dauntless I chose to become a trainer for initiates that transfer into Dauntless with Tobias. When I wasn't training initiates, I would be working at the tattoo shop with Tori. At that time Tobias and I were getting closer and closer, and a few months later he invited me to live with him. I said yes, of course, and we fell deeper and deeper in love. Before I knew it, it was time to start training a new batch of initiates! I was nervous about my first year as a trainer but Tobias continued to reassure me that it would be alright, he also convinced me to go by Six instead of Tris. Christina responded enthusiastically to this nickname, she kept bothering me about losing a _certain_ fear of mine that may or may not have involved Tobias and I...together….naked.

On my first day of being a trainer I woke up earlier than usual just so that I could look scary, like someone who fits the nickname "Six". Tobias continued to sleep soundly until I shook him awake once I finished preparing for the day.

"Get up Tobiasss!" I said in a sing-song voice.

He groaned and rolled over.

I began to shake him harder, "Come on, today is our first day with the new initiates."

"Make me." He grumbled.

I climbed on top of him, "Maybe I will.."

Tobias shot up, "Okay I'm up now you can get off," he said hurriedly.

"Hmm...No I like it here, I think I'll stay for now." I laughed.

His face started to heat up, "No really I'm up now."

"Really?" I asked and swept the covers off the bed, "Then get out of bed you laz-" I trailed off mid-sentence. "Is that because of me?"

"No it's a natural thing that happens sometimes during sleep!" He exclaimed. "But it could be partially caused by you.."

I laughed as my cheeks began to turn red and started making my way towards the door, "Okay well I'm going to go get us some breakfa-" My sentence was cut off once again as Tobias swept me into his arms and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you, Tris." He said whilst peppering kisses down my neck.

I laughed "I love you too Tobias. Now get your Four pants on, it's almost time to scare some initiates."

"Sir yes sir!" He shot a mock-salute at me and marched into the bathroom.

I finished my makeup while Tobias showered and looked myself over in the mirror. It was a pretty bomb outfit, as Christina would say. I was wearing a black miniskirt, black ribbed crop top, and black suede boots. I made sure to put in all my piercings, on my ears I had three lobe piercings plus a helix and daith piercing in my right ear. I also had a septum piercing in my nose, today I went with my black spiked nose ring. As for makeup, I was still learning so I just went with some eyeliner with a tiny wing, mascara, and a bit of concealer for my undereye circles. Also, I filled my eyebrows in.

I was distracted from my thoughts as Tobias walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel. I could feel myself salivating. He smirked at me and picked out some clothes from his dresser. He would probably go with his usual today: a black t-shirt and some black pants. Once he was fully dressed Tobias turned to me and scrutinized my outfit.

"No." He stated.

"No?" I replied.

"That outfit is too.." He scratched his head, "hot...yeah, too hot for the general public. Someone might try to steal you away from me and wouldn't want that now would we?"

I laughed, "I can handle myself Tobias."

"I know." He smiled at me, "But take my jacket just in case."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Fine. Now let's go! We're going to be late."

"Alright." Tobias slipped his shoes on and wrapped his arm around my waist, "Let's go."

We made it to the Choosing Ceremony slightly late but all that we had missed were a couple of boring speeches. I watched the new Dauntless transfers closely. There were no initiates from Abnegation this year but we had one that stood out to me from Amity, she was a wide-eyed girl with pretty blond hair named Skylar. I thought she might be Divergent.

As soon as the ceremony was over Tobias and I headed back to the Dauntless compound so that we would make it in time to see the first jumper. We meet Uriah and Christina, the Dauntless initiate trainers, at the net and listen as Max makes his Welcome to Initiation speech. Not long after he finishes talking, there is a flash of black and white and a thud as a body hits the net. As the figure sits up in the net I notice that he is a boy and, judging from his clothes, he's originally from Candor. Tobias helps the boy step out of the net and asks for his name.

"Nicholas." The boy says, sounding unsure of himself.

Tobias raises an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure?"

"Uh...No..Actually, Nico is my name." The boy responds.

Tobias nods and proceeds to use his "Four" voice to announce Nico, the first jumper.

Finally, when everyone has jumped Tobias and I begin our introductions.

"I'm Four," he says, "and this is Six."

A few of the initiates look confused at our number names but thankfully no one questions them. Uriah and Christina also introduce themselves and lead their initiate class to a different training room so we are left alone with our transfers.

"Tour time." I say, and start walking out the door.

Tobias keeps stride with me as we make our way toward the Chasm, the first stop on our tour.

"This is the Chasm." Tobias announces to the initiates, "Many people have made the choice to jump off and end their lives here, especially new initiates. It has happened before and it will happen again."

The initiates seem nervous, I wonder if it is because of the Chasm or because of Tobias in his instructor mode. Most likely both. I break away from the Chasm and start walking to our Dauntless shopping center. The rest of the tour is pretty quick, thankfully the initiates don't have any annoying questions for us so we can go to lunch on time.

Tobias and I sit with our usual group of friends in the cafeteria and watch the initiates from afar. I'm already starting to pick out some of them that I like and some that most likely will not make it through initiation. I'm lost in thought until I feel something touch my hand underneath the table. I look down to see Tobias brushing his fingers against mine and smile. We decided to keep our relationship a secret from the initiates this year because we would like to keep our private life relatively private. Unfortunately for us, that means no PDA for the next few weeks.

"I thought we agreed on no PDA." I whisper in his ear.

"They won't see if it's under the table, right?" Tobias smiles.

I laugh and interlock my fingers through his as I go back to thinking about the initiates.

"What do you think of the initiates?" I ask Tobias.

"Hmm.." He says, thinking, "the Amity girl is interesting, so is Nico."

I nod, "I noticed that girl Gertrude checking you out though, if she tries anything I might have to break our No PDA rule."

Tobias smirks at me, "I didn't know you were the jealous type."

"Not jealous," I say, "protective."

"Sure, 'protective'." Tobias says with air quotes around "protective".

I scoff at him, "Oh fuck off, if anything I'm the less "protective" one in this relationship."

Tobias laughs loudly, "That may be true in some situations. It's my job to protect you from anyone and anything though!"

"Good think you're a cute protector, otherwise I wouldn't keep you around." I say.

"Please," Tobias says, "I'm not just 'cute', I'm the bestest hottest protector ever."

"Maybe, maybe not." I tease him.

Tobias leans closer to me, so our lips are only a few inches apart, "How about now?"

"Well when you put it like that…" I slide my hand up his leg and scoot closer.

Tobias winks at me and leans away, "Now who's breaking the No PDA rule."

I flip him off.

"Don't you worry," he tells me, "we can continue this later. Hopefully no one saw, though."

A/N: Hope you liked it lol. Leave me a review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Tris POV)

 **A/N: People wanted more fluff with Tobias and Tris so I did as much as I could without making this rated M LOL. Also this chapter is just some fluff before I put in all the serious, sad stuff. Don't worry, I'll get to the plot eventually. Hope you enjoy.**

Tobias slams the door shut behind us with his foot and pins me to the wall of our apartment, all the while keeping his hands on my body and his lips attached to mine. If that's not a talent I don't know what is.

"I told you we would continue this later." He says smugly, breaking away from our kiss.

"And thank God we did." I chuckle.

Tobias picks me up so I'm straddling his waist, "Yes, now less talking please."

"No problem." I say and go back to kissing him.

Tobias smiles against my lips and lays me down on the bed so he's on top of me. He pulls his shirt over his head and I almost catch myself drooling at the sight of his abs.

He smirks when he notices me looking, "Enjoying the view?"

I lean upwards more and begin placing kisses along his abdomen, "Very much so."

As I reach the lower part of his stomach I realize that his pants are blocking my way so I unbutton and unzip them before he has a chance.

I hear a faint chuckle from him and look up, "What?"

"Nothing, you're perfect." My face starts to turn red and he switches to a more playful tone, "But I don't think this is fair at all, I'm half-naked and you're fully clothed."

I smirk and pull my shirt over my head so I'm left in just my skirt and a black almost-see-through lacy bra, "Well fair is fair I guess."

"Damn right it is," Tobias says and starts kissing my neck.

I lean my head back as I feel him sucking a spot above my collarbone, "Fuck Tobias, you're going to leave a hickey." Unfortunately for me it comes out as more of a moan than a protest which only spurs him on.

"Good," he says, continuing to suck and nibble on my neck, "then everyone will know you're taken."

"Or they'll think I'm a slut." I say jokingly.

Tobias finishes the hickey and sits up, "Shut up and take off your skirt, Tris."

I cross my arms, "Or what?"

Tobias's eyes fill with mischief, "Or I'll take it off for you."

I laugh as Tobias slides my skirt off of me in record time, throws it aside, and pounces back on top of me.

"Wait!" I say, "At least take your pants off too."

Tobias obliges and we make out in our underwear for a while. I roll on top of him and pick up where I left off before with leaving kisses on his stomach, but this time I move upwards and decide to give him a hickey to match mine. Tobias moans and I feel very aware of my rising arousal...as well as his rising erection.

"Fuck Tris.." he says in a breathy voice.

I smile up at him and bring my lips to his.

A moment later my day is ruined when I hear the door open and whip around to see Uriah frozen in the door frame. His face turns red very fast and he closes the door mumbling some apologies.

I sigh and bury my face in Tobias's chest, "Fuck."

We sit in silence for a few minutes basking in our utter humiliation until Tobias finally says something, "Well that was…"

"Awkward? Horrible? The worst thing ever?" I finish.

"Yeah.." He says.

I groan and close my eyes, "At least we weren't naked."

"Well it's not like there was much left to the imagination, especially for you, I mean you're barely wearing anything." He says.

He had a point, I was just in a thong and bra but I was hoping that Uriah hadn't really had time to notice all the details. I groaned again and rolled out of our bed, going to put my clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Tobias asks.

"Well that whole Uriah thing kind of killed the mood, we should probably go talk to him about it. Also, I want to get dinner."

"Uh..Are you sure you want to talk to him about it?" He asks

"Yes Tobias," I say, "I don't want it to be this weird unspoken thing between the three of us. Besides I'm sure that kind of the thing happens all the time to people in Dauntless, Uriah's probably been in this situation before."

"Fine, if you really want to talk to him I guess I'll go." Tobias says with dread in his voice.

"Lighten up," I say and place a quick kiss on his lips, "there will be a next time, hopefully with no interruptions though."

Tobias nods and puts his clothes back on.

When we're both finished getting dressed we wait a few minutes for our faces to become less flushed and then walk out the door towards the dining hall. On the way there we run into one of our initiates, I think his name was Simon, we say our hello's but for some reason he keeps staring at our necks. I shrug it off and continue towards the dining hall, ignoring Simon's weird ass staring.

I make Tobias go get us some cake for dinner and wait for him at our usual table. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Uriah slowly walking over to me with a nervous smile on his face.

"Uh...Hi Tris." He says with his eyes on the ground.

"Hey Uriah." I say.

We both sit in silence for a few moments until we make eye contact and burst out laughing. I think the humiliation made us go insane. Tobias seems to think the same thing as he approaches behind Uriah with a confused look on his face.

"Here's your cake, Tris." He says quietly.

Uriah turns to look at him, "Uh...Hey man sorry about...earlier. It was a dare to barge in there, I think Zeke knew you guys were banging."

"Zeke?" I say.

"Yeah," Uriah scratches his head, "we were playing Dare. He told me to just go in there and then come back and report what I saw."

"Motherfucker.." Tobias mutters.

"Really I'm sorry though, trust me I never wanted to see that." Uriah adds quickly. "I just kind of want to forget about it now."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." I say, "We should just never mention this again. Right Four?"

"Uh huh." He says.

"Alrighty well I better get going now." Uriah says with relief in his voice.

I chuckle, "Okay, bye Uriah."

"See ya guys." He says.

Once he's gone I motion to Tobias to come sit by me, "Come on, let's eat our cake."

"Yes, let's eat our very healthy dinner now." Tobias says with a lighter tone.

"Hey," I laugh and push him, "it's not my fault I like cake."

He chuckles and takes a seat beside me, "I guess you're right, it's just the way you are."

"Exactly." I say and take a bite of my cake.

Halfway through eating my cake I look over at Tobias and realize something.

"Hey Four?" I say.

"Yes Six?" He responds playfully and smiles.

"We both have hickies. And Simon saw."

"Oh, shit." He says, dropping the grin.

We both start to laugh and don't stop for a good two minutes.

 **A/N: idk hope you liked it. Leave me a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tbh this story isn't my top priority at the moment, I often write my chapters around 1 am but it's all good. I will update when possible though, sorry for the wait.**

Tris POV

Today we will be teaching the initiates how to throw knives. I'm looking forward to instilling more fear in them via knife throwing lessons and I'm fairly certain Tobias feels the same. I put some effort into my outfit today with some black destroyed jeans with fishnets underneath, a fitted black crop top, and my combat boots. Tobias seemed to approve of my wardrobe choice when he awoke to me shaking him.

"Mmmmmm." He groaned softly.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Eloquently put."

Tobias grinned at me and reached his arms up, "Come here."

I stepped closer tentatively and before I knew it Tobias swept me into his arms and on top of him. I laughed, "Tobias!"

"Tris!" He shot back.

"Come on we have to get up," I giggled.

Tobias glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed and looked back at me with a mischievous grin, "We have a few minutes."

I laughed again, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Hmm..I don't know," he said, pretending to be contemplative. "Maybe some of this," he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Ohh I see," I said with mock understanding. "So you mean like this?" I tilted his head up with my finger and kissed him, this time tilting my head to deepen the kiss and adjusting my position so I was straddling him.

"Yes," Tobias said, pulling away briefly, "exactly like that."

He leaned back in to kiss me again but I hopped off of the bed with a smirk, "Unfortunately for you we don't have time because we're going to be late."

He groaned, "Ugh, Tris."

"Come on," I said, "get up.'

He groaned again but slowly rolled out of bed while I walked off to fix my hair.

Turns out we were late anyway and had to run to the training room. By the time we got there all of our initiates were standing around waiting. I walked into the room with Tobias behind me and began setting up for our training session.

I was interrupted by one of the initiates clearing their throat behind me, "Excuse me, Four and Six?"

I turned around to see that it was Gertrude, the girl from Erudite who kept making goo-goo eyes at Tobias, "What?"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be on time since you're the instructors or whatever?" She asked in her annoying nasally voice.

"Actually we can do whatever we want since we're the 'instructors or whatever'." I snapped back, irritation evident in my voice.

Tobias chuckled softly behind me.

"Oh, okay." Gertrude said, "Also one more thing…"

I was surprised that she had the courage to keep talking despite the obvious warning signals I was giving off. "What is it?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well actually it's a question for Four." She stated.

I stiffened slightly and looked to Tobias.

"What's the question?" He asked her.

"Uh well I was just wondering…" She seemed to become shy all of a sudden and looked down at her feet. "I was just wondering what's that on your finger?" She finally blurted out.

Tobias glanced down at the small "T" he had tattooed on his the side of his right index finger and smiled ever so slightly, "It's a T." He said.

"She has one on her finger too!" Nico, a Candor transfer, pointed at me.

Gertrude seemed to shrink back at that.

I huffed, "Can we end this discussion about our tattoos and get on with the training now?"

"Right," Tobias said, "everybody watch carefully as Six shows you how to properly throw a knife."

I looked at Tobias mischievously, "You feel like standing in front of the target for me?"

He laughed, "I guess it's only fair."

Tobias lined up in front of the target and the initiates gasped as they realized what I was about to do. I smirked and threw the first knife. It landed a good few inches from his head but I was just getting warmed up, that was a safe throw. The next few knives grew closer and closer to his head until finally, on the last throw I grazed his ear.

I turned around to see the initiates wide-eyed with shock and shrugged at Tobias as he walked over to me, "Payback's a bitch."

Tobias just winked at me and went to clean up his ear while the initiates continued to gape.

Gertrude POV:

I seethed quietly as Four winked at Six and walked off. I'm pretty sure Four and Six are at least sleeping together. Or maybe the matching tattoos mean they're something more? Simon said he saw both of them last night with hickeys but I don't want to think about that right now. Six is probably just a big slut and Four doesn't see the mistake he's making. He should be with me. I'm hotter and at least I have boobs, Six's body makes her look like a prepubescent boy. Ugh, whatever. Maybe if I get good at throwing knives I can stab Six in her smug little face.

Tobias POV

Damn. Tris is hot. Some of the initiates have been staring at her in a way I don't particularly care for. But of course she wouldn't notice the stares she constantly receives from almost every male around her. I swear, if anyone tries anything I'll break our No PDA rule without hesitation.

Tris POV

I continued with knife throwing instruction and the initiates listened intently with what I hoped was intimidation in their eyes. After Tobias returned, we allowed them to try it on their own. I spectated as Tobias went around to help the initiates with their form. As expected, Gertrude sucked. Although, I suspected that she was only pretending to be completely incompetent so that Tobias would pay more attention to her.

I spotted Tobias reluctantly walking towards Gertrude and called to him, "Switch."

He grinned, knowing exactly what my thoughts of Gertrude were, and walked over to me.

I shrugged at him and said quietly to avoid any eavesdroppers, "I just don't like the way she acts towards you."

He put his arms around me and pulled me close to him, "You're starting to sound a little jealous there."

I faked an annoyed face at him and started walking towards Gertrude to help her miserable knife throwing skills, "I don't think so, Four."

Gertrude sensed me standing behind her and seemed to think I was Tobias as she turned around and made the most pathetic face at me. I almost snorted, was that face supposed to be cute?

Once she realized who was really standing behind her, her face contorted into a sneer, "What do you want?"

I rolled my eyes, "Your form is ass. Try relaxing a little more, you're too tense.

She huffed rudely but did as I said and actually managed to get her knife to stick on the target. Damn. And I was really hoping she'd be flunking out soon. I walked back over to Tobias and stuck my tongue out as I saw him raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hot." He says.

"Thanks, I try."

After we finished our initiate training for the day, we headed to lunch. I sent Tobias to grab us a couple of burgers as I went to sit down with our friends.

Uriah waved at me spastically, "Hey Tr-"

I cut him off with a glare, "Initiates."

"Oh right," He grinned sheepishly, "Hey Six."

I grinned back at him, "Hey Uri."

"So, how's initiate training going?"

"Pretty well I guess, but there's one girl who keeps checking out Four and I might just have to punch her teeth in one of these days." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of Gertrude.

He laughed, "They don't know about you guys?"

I shook my head, "No, but if things get out of hand we might have to break our No PDA rule."

I felt someone grab my waist from behind and chuckle in my ear, "I'd be happy to break that rule anytime."

I laughed and turned around to face Tobias, "Oh please, you're just horny. Now get off of me before someone spots us being couple-y."

He shrugged and walked over to sit by me, setting down our meals on the table.

All of a sudden, Zeke stood up and drummed on the table to get everyone's attention. "OK," he practically screamed at us with a wild gleam in his eyes, "party tonight at my apartment. Be there or be square."

"Jesus Zeke," Lynn scoffed gesturing to everyone around us who had also been subject to his outburst, "you pretty much just invited half of the Dauntless compound."

Zeke shrugged, "Hopefully they can party."

"Are they really Dauntless if they can't party?" Uriah asked, stroking his nonexistent beard in a philosophical manner.

Zeke nodded, "Well put, little bro."

I rolled my eyes at their antics and turned to Tobias, "You want to go?"

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Of course he wants to go!" Zeke intruded, "Nothing can ever compare to a Zeke Party."

"I'm sure that's true but some of us have JOBS and don't want to be hungover all the time." Shauna said.

"Hey," Zeke said, pretending to be hurt, "it's an honorable sacrifice."

"Yeah, yeah." Shauna said, scoffing at his stupidity.

I chuckled at their banter and everyone fell into normal conversation as lunch progressed. After it ended, Tobias and I headed back to our apartment and I went down for a nap. When I woke up, it was about 8 PM and Tobias was laying beside me, snoring softly. I smiled at his sleeping form and quietly hopped out of bed, turning on the shower to wash the drowsiness off of myself and get ready for Zeke's party. By the time I got out, Tobias was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." I walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

He smiled, "Hey."

"So what should I wear to the party?" I furrowed my brow, "Christina is usually here to help with these things but I guess I'll just have to settle for your advice."

"Well personally," Tobias said, tugging at my towel, "I like you best with nothing on."

"Yeah?" I leaned into him and nuzzled his ear.

"Yeah." He placed a trail of kisses down my neck to the edge of my towel and looked up at me.

I glanced at the clock and sighed in disappointment, "We have to get ready for Zeke's party."

"Yes ma'am." He said and kissed my forehead.

I stood up and went to go pick an outfit as he headed to the shower. I ended up with 2 wardrobe options: a strappy black mini dress or a black cropped tube top with high waisted light wash blue jeans. Tobias walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and water beads running down his chiseled chest and arms.

I licked my lips involuntarily, "Maybe we should go back to what you were saying earlier…"

He laughed, "Sorry Trissy, the offer has expired."

I pouted at him and flipped my hair, "Whatever, not like I really wanted to anyway."

Suddenly he was behind me and tipped my chin up towards him, bringing his lips to brush mine, "Are you sure about that?"

I gulped, "Yeah?"

He shrugged and backed away, "Okay then."

I screamed internally at the loss of contact and narrowed my eyes at him. Damn him and all his teasing.

"So what do you think I should wear?" I asked, gesturing toward the two outfits I had laid out before me.

"Hmm," He really seemed to be pondering the clothes, "top with jeans. I mean you'll look hot either way but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep other guys away if you wear that dress."

I laughed and reached for a belt and pair of heels to go with my outfit, "As if. Now go get ready or we'll be late!"

He complied and I finished getting ready with hair and makeup. I ended up with a slightly more dressed up version of my everyday look. The base makeup, eyebrows, and eyeliner were the same but I added some shimmer eyeshadow in my inner corners and some extra highlight on my nose and cheekbones just to be safe. As for my hair, I kept it down and in its natural, straight, state. I figured what with all the humidity and sweat in parties, it would be useless for me to curl my hair. Tobias decided on jeans and a black henley shirt.

Before walking out the door, I checked us out in the bathroom mirror with a low whistle, "Damn. We look good if I do say so myself."

Tobias grinned at me, "I might even go as far as to say that we're the hottest couple in Dauntless."

"Woah there buddy, let's not get too ahead of ourselves. You're forgetting Eric and his newest ginger bimbo."

At this, we both burst out laughing and started heading over to Zeke's.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK I promise I'll get to the plot eventually but I really like writing fluffy chapters )": Also I kind of just realized that I never fully listed all of the initiates in Tobias and Tris' class so :**

 **Skylar (Amity)**

 **Nico (Candor)**

 **Joey (Candor)**

 **Nya (Erudite)**

 **Reina (Candor)**

 **Simon (Erudite)**

 **Gertrude (Erudite)**

 **Blake (Erudite)**

 **Annabelle (Candor)**

Tris POV

We walk into Zeke's apartment and I can already tell that I won't remember most of this night. The smell of alcohol and weed practically slaps me in the face. Tobias makes a face and I can tell he's thinking the same thing.

Zeke stumbles over to us and does that weird guy handshake with Tobias.

"Yooo, my favorite couple in Dauntless besides me and Shauna!" He shouts merrily.

It's obvious he's already a few beers in.

Tobias and I chuckle and I go off to grab us some drinks while Tobias chats with Zeke.

When I come back they're both sitting on the couch and before I can even sit down Zeke shoots up with a wild look in his eyes.

"Oh no." I mumble to myself.

"Everyone!" Zeke yells, "Listen up. I think it's time for some Candor or Dauntless!"

He is met with cheers from all of the other dauntless members in the room and everyone gathers around the couch to sit in a circle.

I take my place by Tobias and settle in for what will surely be a lively, interesting next few hours. Tobias puts his arm around me and I nestle into his shoulder as Zeke goes on about the rules of the game.

"So yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone already knew those rules but just in case." Zeke beams at everyone in drunken glee, "Before we begin, I think we should all have a little preparation." He pulls an already-rolled blunt out of his pocket and I wonder if he keeps a constant supply of prepared blunts on him at all times. He's such a weirdo.

I take a hit and pass it to Tobias. The taste burns the back of my throat and I am reminded once again of why I don't make a habit of smoking weed. I don't know how Zeke does it so often and manages to stay employed.

When everyone is done passing the blunt around Zeke speaks up again, "I suppose I'll dare someone first...hmm...I choose Trissy!"

I groan quietly into Tobias' shoulder.

"So, Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" Zeke prompts.

"Dauntless." I take a swig of my beer hoping I won't regret my decision.

"Alright Trissy. Let's see...you have to give Four a lap dance." Zeke grins at me.

Horny bastard.

I sigh to myself and finish off my beer, hoping I won't remember this embarrassment in the morning. Then I get up off of the couch and sit on Tobias' lap, grinding into him and whipping my hair to the obnoxious song that Zeke put on. I can feel Tobias tense ever so slightly and I smile. He grips my hips as I continue dancing on him while everyone cheers. A little whlie into the dance Tobias turns me around so I'm facing him and smashes his lips to mine. Our tongues collide and I run my hands through his hair while he grabs my ass and pulls me, somehow, even closer to him. Everyone cheers even louder at this. They're all perverts. I find myself getting lost in Tobias, I could make out with him for the rest of the night but Zeke pulls us apart.

"Ugh, get a room already. Tris, you need to ask someone." He grumbles.

"What?" I say, coming out of my Tobias-induced daze.

"Candor or Dauntless, remember?"

"Oh, right." I blush and look around the room for someone to ask. "Uriah, candor or dauntless?"

Uriah sits up a little straighter, ready for his time to shine, "Dauntless, duh."

"Ok," I say, "I dare you to go streaking through the pit."

Uriah pouts, "Again? I had to do this last week too and I almost got caught by security!"

I hold back a giggle at the thought of Uriah, naked, running from cops and shrug at him.

He groans and flings off his shirt, walking over to the door of the apartment. We all get up and walk over with him to make sure he follows through with the dare. Sure enough, he strips down butt ass naked and sprints off towards the Pit. I can barely contain myself as laughter courses through my body and I stumble back towards my seat next to Tobias.

The night goes on as a typical game of Candor or Dauntless. Tobias gets dared to strip down to his underwear and I get dared to smoke 7 blunts at once. All in all, we had a good time.

In the morning, I wake up wrapped in Tobias' arms with a pounding headache and dry throat. I groan and roll over, only to fall flat on the floor. I groan louder as I realize where we are: Zeke's apartment. I can hardly remember anything after my 4th beer and...wait a minute... where are Tobias' clothes? He is still asleep on the couch in nothing but his underwear, not that I mind the view. I smile to myself and begin to shake him awake, as much as I would like to sit there all morning with this beautiful man, I'm pretty sure we still have initiates to train.

He opens his eyes and sleepily pouts at me, "Where are we?"

I chuckle, "Zeke's place."

"Still?"

"Yeah, I guess we crashed here last night, I don't really remember anything that happened though."

"Same here." Tobias says, trying to massage his headache away.

I find his clothes strewn about on the floor and toss them to him, "Come on, we still have to train the initiates today."  
His eyes widen, "What time is it?"

"7. We still have half an hour."

He relaxes a bit and starts pulling his clothes on, "Ok."

When Tobias and I finish straightening ourselves up so we don't look like a complete trainwreck, we shout our goodbyes to Zeke and walk out the door. Unfortunately, as we stumble out of his apartment and into the hallway, we realize that Satan really has it out for us. Plastered across the walls and even ceiling (?) are photos of a particular Dauntless couple from the night before. The particular Dauntless couple being Tobias and I. I gape at Tobias to make sure he's seeing the same thing and he stares back at me with wide eyes. I stalk over to the wall and rip one of the pictures off of it. I have no idea when this was taken but we both look high out of our minds. I'm shotgunning smoke into Tobias' mouth and his hands are in my back pockets with thin wisps of smoke surrounding us. I mean we do look kind of hot in it, I just wish this wouldn't have happened right in the middle of initiate training, I already have enough initiate shit to deal with. Although this might mean that we won't have to keep our relationship under the wraps anymore, which is a plus.

"I'm going to brutally murder whoever did this." I throw the picture on the ground and stomp off to our apartment.

Tobias follows silently. I don't even bother changing out of last night's clothes, I just throw my hair up in a messy bun, touch up my makeup and switch shoes to some comfier boots. Tobias changes into a black shirt identical to the one he was previously wearing (how many of those does he have?) and we walk out the door.

We manage to arrive in the training room 10 minutes before starting time and use the extra time to compose our fight list for the initiates. Since we have an odd number of initiates, one of them will be sitting out in the fights. By the time the initiates begin filing in, we are finalizing our list. We end up deciding on:

Joey vs. Blake

Nya vs. Reina

Annabelle vs. Gertrude

Simon vs. Nico

And Skylar sitting out.

I'd say the matches are fairly even seeing as Joey and Blake have a similar, muscular body type, Nya and Reina are the toughest out of the girls, Annabelle and Gertrude have lithe, slim bodies (though I'm hoping Gertrude gets her ass kicked), and Simon and Nico are the scrawnier males in the group. Once all of the initiates have lined up behind us, we set the chalkboard down and turn to face them. I hear a few snickers and giggles among them and make sure to put on my most pissed-the-fuck-off face.

I sigh, "What's so funny? Shut the fuck up."

"Sorry Six…" Joey, a Candor transfer, says. "It's just that you still kinda smell like a party and also...this." He pulls out the picture of Tobias and I.

Gertrude glares at the picture and then directs her eyes of fury towards me. I guess this is her first time seeing it this morning. Maybe she's more dense than I thought if she really failed to notice it all over the walls.

I snatch the picture from him, "So? This is Dauntless. You'd better get used to partying if you plan on sticking around."

He gulps, "Yeah uh...Sorry Six...I just..I just think you're really hot so-"

Tobias steps forward, staring down Joey, "Let's move on to today's fights. Since Joey seems to have so much to say today, I'll have him be my partner in demonstrating a few basic moves for you."

I snort, "Please, you'll kill him. I'll do it."

Tobias looks at me as if to say " _that was the plan_ ", but doesn't object.

 **A/N: If you don't know what shotgunning is, idk look up shotgun smoke trick.**


End file.
